Ogie Allen
"Wat...where's da pizza?" Background Ogie is a descendant of Great Rebecca of ∑mareates and her husband Lewis, through his mother. He grew up on ∑mareates with his two sisters Weasy and Lia. People often forgot about him as he didn't leave his room much and he only really interacted with his parents and Weasy. One day Weasy asked Ogie to be the test subject to one of her experiments, which showed who you really are. Ogie decided that he wanted to be apart of something so he said yes. The experiment went well but... It turns out what Ogie truly is, is invisible. It hurt Ogie to know this and it made Weasy sad too. When a guard came to tell them that the queen wanted to see them Ogie was still invisible so he thought he was missing. This lead to the guards to look at the security tape, which when someone looked at them it looked like Weasy killed Ogie when doing her experiment. No one knows what happened next but eventually Weasy tried to fix herself with a machine that could change anyone's appearance, now in the DO NOT ENTER DOOR, and accidentally cloned herself. These clones later became their own people, their DNA altering, and even became their own separate species. These people are know now as the Weases. Weasy was then able to prove that Ogie wasn't dead and she didn't kill him but using the DO NOT ENTER DOOR to make Ogie normal again. Ogie did keep the ability to turn invisible to all but Weasy. When visiting Weasyworld he met Weasy Fly, and they started dating in 2009. They married in 2016 and had two children, twins , both of which were boys. They are called Ogie Jr. (It is customary to call your first child your own name or your partner's name if your an ∑mareatian) and Aaron. In 2034 Weasy died, so Ogie decided to come out of the hidden ∑mareates to help with Weasyworld, which at the time was just being built into Weasyworld II. He then found Weasy Fly's experiment, Weasy Green, and decide that she needed free will so she would be less like Weasy and more her own person. He then gave her a green mask and costume and told her if she ever needed help he was there. In 2038 Ogie then went back to ∑mareates to help his mother, who was very ill. In 2042 his mother died at the age of 74 and he became leader of ∑mareates. He still keeps ∑mareates hidden from the world but after Weasy Green died he became temporary joint leader of Weasyworld II with Weasy Gold. Ogie and Gold agreed that at the moment it would be the best to keep Weasyworld II hidden because Weasys had a thing for fighting and neither of them wanted war. Ogie then went to the Daws Team to tell them Green had died but accidentally joined the Daws Team. Ogie is now with his son, Aaron, on ∑mareates. He recently gave full control of Weasyworld to Gold because he thinks that she knows her own species better than he does and at the moment he just wants to get to know his son and calmly rule ∑mareates. Appearances Ogie was sending letters to the Daws Team from the beginning and every now and then actually showing up but only became a regular when he joined the Daws Team 6 in S01 C05. He left in S02 C03 to go back to ∑mareates. Family Ogie is a part of the royal Rebecca Family. Ogie was the second born to Louise and Ervīns, and their only son. He married Weasy Fly and had two biological children one of which went missing as a baby, Aaron and the other Ogie Jr., was killed by Lia. He is the mentor of his first cousin once removed Lydia. He doesn't count the ABC123 Experiments as his children.Category:Characters Category:Daws Team Category:Daws Team 6 Category:LGBT+ Category:∑mareatians Category:Daws Team 3 Category:Daws Team 4 Category:Daws Team 5 Category:Daws Team 7 Category:Rebecca Family